el mejor San Valentín
by ryames
Summary: Un San valentín inolvidable


**El mejor San Valentín**

( ) pensamientos.

" " escritos.

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín, y Akane estaba muy emocionada por que llegue ese día, por su parte Ranma, el muy insensible era como si nada, según era día era como cualquier otro.

Después de clases, iba akane con sus amigas para el dojo iban a ser un trabajo, Ranma como todo un guardián iba atrás de ellas, no paraba de ser a Akane, hace tiempo la veía diferentes, estaba madurando como mujer, tanto mentalmente como físicamente.

Ranma: ( porque tanto le importa ese día a las chicas, que trae de bonito)

Ayumi: que bien pronto es san Valentín!! Que me regalaran!!

Akane: es tan bonito ese día del Amor y de la Amistad

Suka: si es romantico!!

Así pasaron las chicas en todo el camino hasta llegar al dojo y subir al cuarto de Akane, ranma simplemente subió al techo, se acostó justo encima del cuarto de Akane, su lugar favorito.

Pero esta vez en vez de no hacer nada se dispuso a escuchar las chicas hablar, no paraban de hablar de lo mismo San Valentín.

Ranma: (aggghhh!!! Puras bobadas están hablando)

Pero aun así el seguía escuchando.

Ayumi: Akane tu que vas a hacer el día de San Valentín.

Akane: pues………(quisiera que Ranma hiciera algo) nada me voy a quedar en casa.

Suka: en serio?? No recibes algo ese día?? Flores, chocolates??

Akane: solo unas flores de mi padre, nada más.

Ayumi: y de Ranma???

Akane: no nada, y menos de él………como que no……tiene sentimientos.

Ranma: (No tengo sentimientos!!...eso piensa de mí)

Suka: pero porque akane??

Ranma: (si porque Akane??)

Akane: porque no demuestra nada solo un poco de felicidad cuando le gana la comida a su padre………pero otros sentimientos nada cero

Ranma: (Akane………)

Ayumi: a ti que te gustaría que Ranma te regale este Valentín??

Akane: no se Ayumi………no se que no me insulte por algunas semanas, si es posible desde mañana o algo que nazca de lo más profundo de él.

Suka: pobre Akane, pero creo que deberías seguir soñando porque como nos dices que es Ranma en ese día nunca pasará lo que dices.

Akane: creo que tienes razón Suka.

Ranma: (así que eso deseas……………pues este año ya no dirás que no tengo sentimientos…………te voy a demostrar que si los tengo y especialmente hacía a ti Akane)

Kasumi: la cena esta lista!!!

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a comer, la cena transcurrió tranquila, Ranma no peleo esta vez con su padre por la comida, por lo que la familia y las amigas de Akane lo miraban de forma extraña por su actitud.

Ranma: Buen provecho, me retiro.

Dicho esto muy educadamente se retiro de la sala, tomó un baño y se acostó de nuevo en el techo para ver las estrellas y planear como le iba a demostrar a Akane que él SI tiene sentimientos.

Mientras en la mesa.

Nabiki: oye!! Akane que le has hecho a Ranma anda muy educado!!

Akane: no empieces si por favor.

Nabiki: pero dime??

Akane: Nabiki!!!!

Media enojada se retiro y acompaño a sus amigas a la puerta porque ya se iban.

Akane: ( que le pasará a Ranma??? Está raro!!)

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir porque estaba muy cansada.

Pasó la semana y llegó el día de San Valentín.

Los primeros rayos del radiante sol de la semana despertaron a la bella Akane, se levantó y en el piso cerca de la puerta encontró un papelito que tenía algo escrito.

"Amor mío estás son las cosas que quiero recordar en San Valentín de tu amor: tus cálidas manos, tu cálido aliento, tu cálida boca, tus brazos a mi alrededor."

Akane: Pero quien firma esto…………no hay ninguna firma.

Se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

En la madrugada Ranma entró por la ventana de Akane al cuarto de ella

Ranma: Se la ve tan linda durmiendo! A lo que viniste saotome!

Cerca de la puerta deposito aquel papel que había escrito en la tarde, para así comenzar su plan de demostrarle a Akane que él si tiene sentimientos.

Rápidamente salió del allí.

Akane: Buenos días Kasumi, feliz San Valentín!

Kasumi: buenos días querida Akane, igualmente!

Akane: Buenos días a todos, feliz San Valentín!

Todos: Feliz San Valentín!

Akane notaba algo diferente en la mesa ese día.

-Y Ranma??

-Salió temprano-dijo Nabiki.

-Ahhh-contesto Akane

De camino al colegio.

Akane: (pero que diablos le esta pasando, esta semana estuvo muy amable conmigo. Que le pasará??)

Cuando llego Akane al colegio en el placar de los zapatos encontró otra nota.

"Amor mío, estas son las cosas que nunca te dije, estas son las cosas que necesito que sepas, que siempre te quise y te quiero, que mi amor por ti es tan grande."

Akane: (quien será no firma)

Se fue a clases, al llegar al salón vio a Ranma muy ameno conversando con sus amigos, como si nada pasará, él la vio que entraba con un papel en la mano.

Ranma: (que bien!! Encontró el otro papel) Hola Akane!!

Akane: Hola Ranma, porque saliste temprano de casa?? Si se puede saber??

Ranma: claro que se puede saber, salí temprano, porque no quería llegar tarde por que el directos chiflado está cortando el cabellos a los que llegan tarde otra vez.

Akane: oh, esta bien.

Entre los dos, los ratos se miraban mutuamente, Ranma la miraba de una forma diferente, como con amor, ternura, cariño.

Akane se sentía molesta de esa mirada por lo que regresaba a verlo, pero este se hacía el loco haciendo que atendía a la clase

Ding………dong………ding…………dong…………

Era la hora del receso, todos salieron al patio para almorzar, Akane esta vez no quiso almorzar con sus amigas estaba un poco confundida por la actitud de Ranma, por lo que decidió comer en la azotea, llevo con ella un libro que estaba leyendo hace días.

Cuando se sentó y lo abrió de este se cayó una hojita doblada de color rosado que decía:

"Yo cumpliré tu sueño tan solo tiene que encontrar en el trayecto de hoy día la otra pista de color celeste, Amor mío"

Akane: uhhh………quien será………Ranma no! No lo creo o si??

En eso se abre la puerta de las escaleras y sale Ranma de ellas con dos sanduches y dos bebidas para los dos.

Ranma: puedo sentarme???

Akane: claro siéntate.

Ranma: toma uno es tuyo

Akane: gracias, Ranma……………te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ranma: claro dime………

Akane: Porque estás raro??

Ranma: raro?? Como??

Akane: es que esta semana has estado siendo muy amable conmigo.

Ranma: pues una vez te escuche decir que yo no era amable y quería demostrarte que si.

Se levantó y se fue dejado sola a Akane, acto seguido tocó la campana para el inicio del segundo periodo de clases.

Cuando Akane llego al salón de clases, Ranma ya estaba preparándose para dormirse por lo que era la clase de historia, y él siempre se dormía en esa clase.

En su pupitre halló otra hoja de color celeste pegada con cinta y doblada.

"Me gustaría decirte que haría las cosas de otro modo, que si me dices que si haría todo bien, pero sé que no es verdad, cometería los mismo errores, es decir, salvo uno, te diría lo mucho que te quiero.

Me gustaría que siguieras el siguiente mapa y encontrarás, la próxima cartita, Amor mío"

Después de leerla, no pudo concentrarse más en la clase, mejor dicho en ninguna clase.

Salio dispara al lugar que decía la hoja, aquel lugar era el puente del rió, en uno de los barrotes había pegado con cinta una hoja de color amarillo.

Akane se sentía extraña siguiéndole este juego a un desconocido. Ranma por otro lado esta cerca del lugar cerciorándose de que Akane coja el papel, todo el día la había seguido de forma incógnita, escondiéndose para que no lo descubra.

Akane cogió el papel y leyó lo que había escrito.

"¿Cómo sabré alguna vez lo que albergabas en tu corazón?

¿Adónde se van todas las cosas que pensamos y sentimos, pero no dijimos?

Amor mío.

¿Dónde fue la primera vez que te vi? Es en ese lugar donde escondes tus sentimientos es donde encontrarás la última carta que te llevará al encuentro conmigo, Amor mío."

Ya era muy tarde y Akane esta cansada, por eso se limitó a ir a casa, entro, y subió directamente a su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró con Ranma.

Rama: Akane!...Akane

Frete a ella movía sus manos como para captar su atención.

Akane: eh? Ah Ranma que quieres?

Le dijo en un tono como de enfado.

Ranma: tranquila, solo quiero sabes porque estás brava??

Akane: no estoy brava solo iba pensando

Ranma: a que bien, y en que pensabas (ojala que en el jueguito o en mi??)

Akane: en………(no le voy a decir) sabes, hoy día he recibido algunas cartas y no se de quien es.

Ranma: ( estaba pensado en mis cartas, que bien!!) y que dice la última??

Akane. Que busque la última que me va a llevar al encuentro con el dueño de las cartas.

Ranma: yo de ti me apuro en buscarlas para encontrarme con él, claro si es que quieres???

Akane: sabes, tienes razón!!

Ranma: (siempre la tengo, Akane)

Akane: si me permites tengo un asunto que resolver

Ranma: Pase madam!!

Akane entró en su cuarto y se recostó en su puerta, para pensar en lo último que le había dicho Ranma, MADAM

-(que lindo suena, pero porque me dijo que busque la ultima carta??...pensaba que se iba a enojar, no le dio importancia)

Inmediatamente su cara de felicidad cambio a una de preocupación, por lo que a Ranma no le había importado que otro chico la acortejara.

Ranma por su parte estaba feliz por que Akane le importaba las cartas por lo que muy sigilosamente se arregló, muy decente y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta para terminar de preparar el lugar de encuentro.

Akane después de bañarse encontró en su cama un clavel y la última carta de color rojo en forma de corazón.

Emocionada la abrió y leyó su contenido.

"Amor mío, como ansió verte, hoy en San Valentín.

¿Quisieras ser mi VALENTIN?

Te espero en el restaurant Hamasaki a las 9pm."

Akane: pero si faltan 20minutos!!!!

Más rápida que flash se vistió con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta el muslo., con tirantes y un escote que dejaba sus grandes atributos, que la hacía ser como toda una mujer.

Bajo en silencio a la cocina par salir por esa puerta, cuado de pronto se enciende la luz y alguien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Nabiki: a donde crees que vas hermanita??!!!

Akane: Nabiki!!! Que susto me diste, no te incumbe.

Nabiki: bueno papá no pensará la mismo??

Akane: Nabiki no se lo vas a decir o si??

Nabiki: no se quiza…………por unos 500 yens no se lo diga.

Y estiro la mano para coger el dinero.

Akane: tu nunca cambias verdad??

Nabiki: así soy yo hermanita

Akane: pero no le digas a nadie, toma

Y le dio los 500 yens, y se fue.

Para llegar tomó un taxi, al llegar al restaunrant encontró todo desolado todo apagado.

En la puerta había un mozo que la esperaba. Le abrió la puerta del carro, y la ayudo a bajar.

Mozo: Es ud Akane Tendo??

Akane: si soy yo.

Mozo: la están esperando pase por favor.

Y le abrió la puerta del local y ella entró.

Entró por un pasillo oscuro, llego al salón en donde solo había una mesa arreglada, junto a ella unas torres de globos de corazones, rosados, y un montón de flores. En la mesa había un joven sentado, ella se le acercó, él cargaba una mascará.

Cuando la sintió atrás suyo, Ranma se levantó y se ofreció la mano.

Ranma: Amor mío que bueno que has llegado.

Ella se dio la mano y éste se la beso.

Seguidamente se sentaron a comer.

En medio de la comida:

Akane: quien ere??

Ranma: no me has descubierto??

Akane: no, no se quien eres.

Ranma: no importa durante esta levada lo harás.

Terminaron de comer, en silencio, por unos minutos se quedaron mirando fijamente, pero Ranma viro la cara hacía unos señores que acababan de llega con unos instrumentos.

Ranma: Amor mío me concederías este baile??

Le dijo estirando su mano.

Akane dudo un poco pero al final cedió

Akane: con mucho gusto

Los dos se pararon, los músicos comenzaron a tocar al igual la pareja comenzaba a bailar, era música lenta, por lo que estaban bien agarrados y cerquita uno del otro.

Ranma la tenía sujeta por la cintura y Akane posó sus brazos encima de los hombros y por el cuello de él.

Ella se sentía cómoda, con él, como si ya lo hubiera abrasado anteriormente.

Ranma se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

-aun no me descubres??

-no!

-Bella dama, lo único que hago en el día es pensar en ti, estudio pensando en ti, duerme soñando contigo…… no se tú pero yo…… te amo Akane Tendo sin ti me muero, yo te amo!!

Akane estaba en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras pero tenía miedo porque no se las estaba diciendo la persona que ella quería que se las diga sino otra persona.

Ranma no se pudo resistir más y con un rápido movimiento beso a Akane, mientas la besaba se sacaba la mascará. Aquel beso para ellos fue eterno pero en realidad duró unos cortitos segundos.

Ranma fue el primero que se separó, abrió los ojos y se separó unos milímetros de Akane, esperando su reacción o el golpe.

Ella tan abrió sus ojos muy lentamente y miro a Ranma a los ojos asombrada por la acción de su prometido. Y lo volvió a besar con más pasión atrayéndolo más a ella.

Y se quedaron un tiempo más de lo estipulado por Ranma, para disfrutar se su momento a solas.

Llegaron a la casa cerca de las 12 pm. Entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Akane.

Ranma: epa!!! A donde vas??

Akane: voy a prender la luz.

Ranma: porque si así estamos bien.

Y le comenzó a besar el cuello, de ahí la boca, poco a poco se acercaron al acama y se recostaron en ella sin dejar de besarse, las manos de Ranma empezaron a aventurarse por debajo del vestido de Akane, pero no lo detenía por le encantaba las caricias que éste le daba.

De repente se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo de afuera que hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran asustados de ser descubiertos.

Ranma: me tengo que ir o nos van a descubrir, hasta mañana amor mío.

Akane: esta bien, pero antes dame un último beso.

Y salió por donde había entrado.

Desde ese momento en delante su relación dio un giro radical para los dos.

**FIN**

**NA: **Hola de nuevo!!

Espero que le guste este fic, espero sus reviews.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


End file.
